


Wildfire

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera was like a wildfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Incêndio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623949) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 7. [you burn me](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/1900.html)

Sera was like a wildfire: unpredictable, out of control, and yet oddly beautiful, in that way of a natural disaster. It was impossible not to look at her, like it was impossible to look away from dead bodies spread around the road or houses burning. She could be funny and carefree, but she was also an elite fighter with an impressive number of kills under her belt for someone so young. She was dangerous, and Ellana knew she could end up burnt by getting too close. But the thing was, she was never the type to shy away from danger.


End file.
